The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Power operated hand held ratchet drive tools are prevalently used in many industrial settings for installing, tightening, loosening and removing objects such a nuts and bolts. For example, pneumatically and electrically driven ratchet drive tools are commonly used in the automotive industry for such things as installing, tightening, loosening and removing nuts from the wheel lugs of an automobile when removing and mounting wheels from and on the respective automobile.
Typically, the speed and amount of torque delivered by such known ratchet drive tools are either not adjustable. i.e., the ratchet drive tool is structured to operate at single speed and to deliver a single amount of torque, or the power is reduced when the torque is reduced.
Hence, when using such known ratchet drive tools, the user is either unable to adjust the speed and torque of the respective ratchet drive tool, or must manually change the speed, torque and power settings as desired for each particular application/use of the respective ratchet drive tool.
Both the inability to adjust the speed and torque, and the need to manually reconfigure such known ratchet drive tools for each particular application/use, is time consuming, cumbersome and inefficient, and can lead to over-torqueing of the object to which the respective ratchet drive tool is applied.